


Tight Touch and a Tattoo

by starsandsunshinex



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, demonfire, dickkory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsunshinex/pseuds/starsandsunshinex
Summary: DrabbleMar'i is ready for this, or so she thought?Is Damian ready to admit his feelings?*clickbait





	Tight Touch and a Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KevlarMasquerade (nightsstarr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsstarr/gifts).



“It’s important to you.” 

 

Ever since she was younger, Mar’i was fascinated with tattoos. Body artwork of all sorts was interesting, but the art in putting ideas on your body permanently, for everyone to see enamoured her. The people would go to put themselves in pain for art was an interesting idea for her. How needles and colours could be transferred onto the body permanently. What ideas they expressed, and why each individual got them for.  
“A tattoo shares a backstory” she heard from one of the people who had a sleeve on the tattoo shows that plagued late night television. Self expression in the form of body art was something she wanted to have. 

Damian wasn’t too pleased when he was being dragged by the young Tamaranean hybrid into the corners closer to Crime Alley than downtown Gotham. She came all the way to the manor just a couple weeks past her 18th birthday to ask Damian for his help to pull off this secret mission.

“My dad would kill me, or control what I got, and you can draw and help right? You’ll also be able to scope out the crime for tonight’s patrol” Mar’i babbled on, giving reasons for Damian to accept her proposal. Go to the stupid parlour, get out in an hour and grab some coffee. 

He was nursing a headache from last night’s run in with some thugs and he just wanted her to be quiet. That was what he told himself at least. Those deeper feelings wouldn’t be accessed though, just let her drag you and be done with it he tried to convince himself. 

They decided to just park a car at Wayne Enterprises, and just walk from there onwards. It was easier like that.  
Almost at their destination, Mar’i froze. Unlike her, Damian noticed.

“You’ve been adamant about this entire process and now you just freeze. What is going on?” She was always determined when she set her mind to something, that was what he admired about Grayson’s daughter.

Mere minutes past, which seemed like an eternity, and Mar’i still was in her own mind. Not even noticing Damian talking, becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. 

He finally realised “You don’t have a design chosen yet do you.” Stating the obvious, no need for a response from Mar’i. 

Mar’i finally looked up, shaking her head at Damian “I just-”

She paused once again. For a long time she wanted to express herself with tattoos. Something to represent her and who she was. While her pupil-less eyes and fiery hair had to be covered with a hologram, she wanted something that could be seen, something that was hers. She wondered whether she should just go back, whether this was a pointless decision. What if she couldn’t find another place. The tattoo parlour here, while dingy, was inconspicuous enough that Bruce Wayne’s family could pass without the media asking any questions. 

Unusual of Mar’i to be silent, Damian put his hands into his pockets, bringing out a small piece of paper that he rushed to grabbed before she dragged him from the manor. Mar’i observed the paper from afar for a second, unsure of what he was trying to do. 

As she looked at the piece of paper, she gasped. 

“Second star to the right, and straight on till morning.” A doodle of the two stars, the same ones Peter Pan and Wendy flew towards to go to Neverland. Mar’i was shocked, she couldn’t believe it. When she was younger, her dad and mom would watch the movie with her on a weekly basis. She loved that they could all fly and dream and their energy was limitless. A time before her mom went back to rule Tamaran. A time before her dad distanced himself from her life. 

“Use it.” Damian shrugged. “It would go well behind your ear, just over here.” moving his fingers towards the back of her ear. Surprised at the intimacy, Mar’i pushed back. 

“Why?” Mar’i asked, confused at why he would have this on him immediately. She didn’t know when he drew it or for how long he kept the image. 

“Let’s go before it gets dark” Damian just urged, shrugging her question away. 

The pain was different to the times she was injured in battle, but needle prick shocked her. Lying still for an hour was difficult, yet she persisted. 

Before the hour was up, she and Damian walked out of the run down shop. Feeling satisfied, Mar’i was gleaming at the fact that she finally did it. 

On the way back, they stoped at a little cafe close to Wayne enterprises. Once they both sat down and got their orders taken, Mar’i asked again 

“Why?” 

Damian sighed, he didn’t want to go into detail, but he was sick of pushing away his feelings for the young lady in front of him. His mind was fraught with confusion. 

“It’s important to you.” Leaving it at that, continuing to take a sip of the long black that just arrived on the table. Arms resting on the metal surface. 

Mar’i curiously gazed at him, a blush emerging on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I showed Kev and Nat beforehand, and I feel that I need to post again and feel useful in a sense. This is kinda a crappy gift to you guys for really making me feel okay during my period of worry and just your support via the internet has helped more than you guys know 
> 
> This was something small, preparing me for when I actually have time to write. I really want to improve in providing content.


End file.
